The Only Party I Like Is A Mario Party
by humorousandparanoid
Summary: Hinata all but drags Kenma to a party only to ditch him within moments. Kenma settles in a secluded corner only for a stranger to come and talk to him for a bit. Kuroken with a hint of Tsukihina.


"C'mon, Kenma! Please! I wanna go so badly." Hinata whined to his roommate.

Kenma merely sighed and turned bored eyes towards the begging boy, "You don't need me to go to some house party with you. You know everyone, chances are you'll meet up with a dozen of your own friends there."

"But I don't know the host. This tall jerk I met in one of my classes told me to come, so I seriously can't show up alone."

"If he's a jerk, then why are you going?" Kenma asked, his eyebrows scrunching together in confusion.

"The way he told me to go the party made it seem like a challenge." Hinata's eyes blazed as he yelled the statement, fists clenched.

Kenma sighed heavily. It seemed Hinata still couldn't tell when someone was flirting with him.

Hinata grabbed Kenma's arm, shocking Kenma into staring into the determined amber eyes of his friend.

Kenma sighed again before getting up to put on some half decent clothes.

Hinata managed to stay at Kenma's side a full forty five seconds before he found some of his other friends, the one with the shaved head and another short one that had some dyed hair both being far too loud for Kenma to want to follow Hinata. So, instead Kenma grabbed a drink from the bag Hinata tossed to the side and went to find an isolated corner of the room and just watch, as he usually did whenever Hinata dragged him places. Just another reason he didn't want to come.

Twenty minutes into his watching, barely a quarter done his drink, a tall boy with messy dark hair walked over and sat beside him.

"You look bored." He said.

"I'm told I always look that way." Kenma said in return.

"So, you aren't?" The boy raised his brow.

"No, I am. I don't like parties and this one is no different." The boy chuckled a bit, a smirk taking place on his lips.

"If you don't like them, then why come?"

Kenma let out a sigh that was somehow also a groan, "My hyperactive roommate forces me out sometimes. This one he was particularly adament about me coming. Something or other about not being able to show up alone because some guy made it seem like it was a challenge. I don't know how his mind works."

The guy laughed again. "That sounds like it could be quite a few of the guys here."

Kenma looked around and saw quite a few guys that fell into the 'hyperactive' description, most of them being accompanied by a calmer, more serious person, and nodded to the boy.

"So, where is your roommate now?"

"Left me after not even a minute." Kenma sighed again for an umpteenth time that evening.

"That sucks."

"It's just another reason why I don't like parties."

Their conversation continued on for a while longer, moving across several topics.

"Hey, Kenma!" A loud voice broke into Kenma's isolated calm. He slowly turned his head to the voice to see Hinata standing a few feet away, a wide smile on his face. A tall blonde in glasses followed close behind. Kenma guessed that this was the 'tall jerk' Hinata had mentioned at home.

"I made some plans with Tsukishima and a few other guys for later." Kenma knew what was coming, it happened almost everytime. Hinata made plans so Kenma had to catch a cab home alone and pay the whole price rather that splitting with Hinata like they had on the way to whatever gathering Hinata wanted to go to.

"It's no problem. Go do what you want." Kenma waved off the annoyance and growing anxiety.

"Thank you, Kenma!" Hinata shouted, bending forward to hug Kenma. Kenma could smell a fair amount of alcohol on the small boy. Just as Kenma began to think about how clumsy Hinata was, even without alcohol, Hinata's foot slipped from under him, falling forward, luckily not onto Kenma, because he fell to the side onto the boy who Kenma had been talking with.

Hinata squeeked, "Sorry. I'm so sorry."

The blonde, Tsukishima, snickered, "Clumsy shrimp." Before bending to help Hinata out of the boy's lap.

"Jealous, Tsukki-chan?" The black haired boy asked in a teasing voice.

"Shut up, Kuroo." Tsukishima hissed.

Hinata's eyes widened again looking the boy, Kuroo, Kenma's mind supplied, "You're Kuroo?"

Kuroo nodded and Kenma grew confused, his eyebrows scrunching as he looked at Hinata, "You know him, Hinata?"

"Kenma! He's the host of the party." Kenma raised an eyebrow before looking at Kuroo again, the smirk from earlier still on his face and amusement in his eyes. Kenma felt a blush moving across his cheeks as he thought about how he had been telling Kuroo, the apparent host, that he didn't like parties and didn't even want to be at this one.

"You've been sitting and talking with him for this long and didn't know." Hinata's voice had an exaggerated amount of shock to it.

Kenma merely shrugged before standing and stretching a little, "If you don't need me here anymore, I'm going to go home." Hinata's smile fell for a moment before he nodded in understanding.

Kuroo stood as well, "I'll drive you back."

Kenma felt panic spike in his stomach for a moment. Sitting in an isolated corner at a party with Kuroo was one thing, sitting alone in a car with no one else was something else entirely.

Kenma shook his head, "Thanks, but don't you need to stay and watch the party?"

"It's no problem. My two roommates can handle watching the place for a while. Tsukishima, mind telling them." Kuroo said to the slightly taller blonde that Hinata was holding onto.

Tsukishima sighed like it was more trouble than it was worth, but nodded anyways.

"Shall we go then?" Kuroo smiled to Kenma as he began walking in the direction of the door.

The car ride was quiet other than Kenma telling Kuroo which streets to turn down. Kenma nervously picked at his cuticles, wishing he had a game system of any kind to busy himself with. He wondered why he hadn't brought one with him since he knew Hinata wouldn't have stayed with him.

"Do you go to the university with Tsukishima and Hinata?" Kuroo asked, probably to break the silence, even for a minute.

"No, I decided not to go to college or anything and get a job."

"What do you do?"

"Game design. What about you?"

"Unfortunately nothing as fun as game design." Kuroo sighed lightly, "I'm a law student, a couple years higher than Tsukishima."

Kenma's eyes widened a fraction because, surely, this slacker-looking type must have been joking. Kuroo chuckled when his eyes flickered to Kenma's disbelieving face.

"I know. But, believe it or not, it's true."

Kenma found his voice again in time to say, "You need to turn left here. It's the third building on the right."

Kenma started to prepare his thanks in his head as Kuroo's car rolled in front of the apartment building him and Hinata lived in, but, as the car stopped, Kuroo's seatbelt was off and he was getting out of the car before Kenma could get a word out. In the moment of his shock, Kenma almost forgot to take off his seatbelt, only remembering when he reached for the door handle and felt resistance against his shoulder. Quickly pressing the release button on the seatbelt, so quickly that he hurt his thumb against the hard plastic, he sat forward and reached for the handle again, only for it to move out of his reach as Kuroo opened the door from the other side.

Kenma looked up to Kuroo, his skin barely lit by the interior lights of the car and his hair blending with the darkness of the night, but his eyes looked to be glowing as they stared back down at Kenma. Kenma felt his cheeks redden under the glowing eyes, Kenma quickly moved his gaze from Kuroo's own to the dimly lit sidewalk before moving slowly to step out of the car, as he began to feel selfconcious under the scrutiny of Kuroo's stare. Kuroo held out his hand just in time to catch Kenma when he tripped on the curb of the sidewalk.

Kuroo's hand gripped Kenma's smaller one tighter as he slowly pulled Kenma back into balance. Kenma looked up into Kuroo's eyes for a moment before darting away, mumbling a thank you, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

Once standing in front of Kuroo, Kenma took a shaky breath, then cleared his throat as he moved to step away, but was halted by Kuroo's hand pulling back slightly. When Kenma looked up to question Kuroo, his words died on his tongue at the look in Kuroo's eyes. Kenma didn't know what it was about the look that made him stop, all he knew was that he felt like he needed to know what would happen next.

Kuroo's hand tightened around Kenma's for a moment before loosening again. Kenma stood frozen as Kuroo leaned forward, eyes wide and darting all over Kuroo's face. Kuroo's bangs fell forward onto Kenma's forehead, some of the hair pressing between Kenma's eyelashes, giving Kenma a strange feeling on his eyelids. Kuroo's lips formed a smirk and Kenma's eyes followed the lines of his lips. Kuroo pulled away, seeming to be ready to leave, before he leaned back in and pressed a kiss to the tip of Kenma's nose.

"Night, Kenma." Kuroo said, going back to his car, "See you around."

As Kuroo's car pulled away, Kenma stared after it in shock, before touching the tip of his tingling nose, noticing a slip of paper in the hand Kuroo had been holding, and heading to the front door of his apartment.

 **So, I got the idea for this a while back, then finished it last month, but then completely forgot to upload it. I hope that you guys enjoyed it, and let me know what all of you thought.**


End file.
